


Merry Christmas, Birthday Boy

by The1DWriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Fucking Machines, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Teasing, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1DWriter/pseuds/The1DWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are snowed in for the Christmas weekend, and Louis' birthday is coming. Harry will give Louis the best present he can ever give his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge. It will get sad at some point and it will get random and there is way too much kinky shit for me to count so if you don't fucking like it then read some fluffier smut because the fluff in this is very limited.

*tick*tock*tick*tock*tick*

   The old grandfather clock in Harry and Louis' flat echoed throughout the silent house. Harry sat and stared smugly at the clock.  _'I know you will ring at any minute. Just do it already.'_ Harry spoke to the clock in his mind, as if the object could hear his thoughts. He tip-toed towards his shared bedroom, smiling in awe at his boyfriend: snuggled into the warm bed sheets and curled in a small ball in the middle of the bed, indicating to Harry that Louis was uncomfortable. Harry gently got into bed, careful not to wake the lad. He got his partner straightened on the bed on his side, in cuddle ready position. He was ready to snake his arms around his lover's waist when... 

*Ding Dang Ding Dooonnng*Ding Dang Dang Dooonnng*

   Harry smirked at the vulnerable Louis just millimeters away. He kissed along the back of Louis' neck, nipping at his ears and running his hands along his sides. Louis was visibly turned on, still sleeping in Harry's grasp. He looked down at the boy who was moaning softly beneath him, a visible boner striking the fabric of his pajamas. Harry picked up Louis as if he was an infant, slowly carrying him into the guest bedroom down the hall. 

*Plop* 

   Louis was shook awake by the feeling of being dropped onto a bed, but not the one he fell asleep in. Harry stood above him, lust in his eyes. He hasn't seen this Harry in a very long time. His hands were bound to the bed as were his feet before he could even process what was going on. 

   "Harry! What are you doing?!" Louis questioned once he had found his voice, which was quivering because of how hot this was. Harry didn't speak. 

   "HARO-" Cut off by a rough kiss, Louis tried to free himself of the rope. He began to weaken and submit to Harry, just wanting even an ounce of friction. Harry, quite literally, ripped the candy cane pajamas off of Louis' shaking legs; he was left in candy cane underwear spelling out "Lick and suck your Christmas candy". 

   "You like candy, Louis?" Harry growled softly into Louis' ear, causing the older lad to whimper, nodding quickly. Harry smirked at the boy's eagerness. "I happen to _love_ candy canes. I just love the way they taste in my mouth, and how they melt and juices go down my throat when I swallow. I love to lick them and suck them until there is no more to eat up." 

   Louis was a fucking _mess_ at that point. He struggled against his restraints and bucked his hips forward. 

   "Do you want my candy cane Louis?" Louis could have snapped his neck if he had moved his head any faster. Harry chuckled, and the sick fuck got an actual candy cane. 

   "I think I'll have this one, because you will have plenty of things to suck on this weekend." Harry said nonchalantly, unwrapping the minty treat slowly and popping the tip of the sweet into his soft, pink lips. Harry sucked on the candy while intensely staring into Louis' eyes, basically eye fucking him. Louis moaned softly and could have cummed at the sight. He looked down at the bulge in his boxers, the animated candy cane rising with his erection. 

He could feel something else though... 

   "Let's have your little friend join the party." Harry purred, breaking off a piece of the candy, only to slip it past Louis' lips. Louis sucked on the treat until it was gone, which didn't take very long. Harry yanked down Louis' boxers without hesitance, earning a yelp from Lou. His dick sprung free and was standing up tall. Louis saw what he felt different... a small metal cock-ring was placed on his shaft. Louis groaned. 

   "Happy Birthday, Louis." Harry kissed the tip, precum hitting his lips immediately after the contact. Harry smirked and looked up at Louis, an almost innocent look in his eyes.

It drove Louis fucking insane.

   Harry licked the tip and then got up from the bed. Louis squirmed around relentlessly. Harry removed his clothing and straddled his lover, the older boy whimpering. 

   "This is a present for the both of us." Harry removed the cock-ring and held a firm grip on Louis' aching cock. "For me, I get to treat you like nobody else can. Especially Eleanor. That whore isn't allowed to touch you. I don't care if you guys are forced to act all lovey dovey," Harry removed his hand from Louis' cock and grabbed him by the chin, "I am the only one who can touch you. The only one." Louis gulped, the scared little lump in his throat not leaving its place. "For you, you get one present for your birthday and one for Christmas; intense pleasure. The difference?" Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Tomorrow, you can do with me what you please; but right now, and all day, and all night: You. Are. Mine." 

   Louis cummed dry at that remark, white rope landing on Harry's back and bottom because of the way Harry straddled Louis' torso. Harry smirked. 

   "First things first, do not fucking cum until I tell you to fucking cum and if you disobey any of my orders you will pay for it, Tomlinson." Louis was shaking, almost getting hard again from Harry's words. "Do I make myself clear?" Louis couldn't speak, he only nodded whilst staring into his lover's emerald eyes. 

   "I said, _Do I **fucking** make myself **clear**?!_ " Harry wrapped his hands around Louis' neck, slightly squeezing but careful not to harm his boyfriend. 

   "Y-Yess S-Sir..." Louis panted. Harry smashed his lips into Louis' and they molded together. Louis, struggling to set his hands free, bucked his hips into Harry. Harry growled against Louis' mouth and got off of the boy, climbing between his legs. 

   "Oh look what we have here. Pretty tight, I see?" Harry purred, pressing rough kisses along Lou's inner thighs. Lou whimpered at every touch and sound Harry made. Harry pressed the tip of his tongue against Louis' tightening hole, causing him to buck his hips up into the air. Harry chuckled mercilessly as he began to nip around his entrance. 

   "So sensitive today, aren't we, Louis? Why is that? You fuck the whore before?" Harry's voice grew louder as his true anger and jealousy let loose. Louis whined softly and shook his head. Harry lapped at his hole and played with his balls. Louis moaned, earning a slap in the side of his ass. "Don't make a fucking sound, slut. I know you fucked her once or twice. You liked it didn't you? You like pussy now? Can't take a cock up the ass anymore?" Harry shoved a finger in roughly, knuckle deep; Louis arched his back high, biting his tongue to contain his moans. 

   "Daddy asked you a fucking question baby. Did you fuck that bitch?!" Harry raised his opposite hand, ready to smack again. Louis barely found his voice in time before he felt an insanely pleasurable sting on his thigh. 

   "No Daddy!" Louis moaned. "I never fucked anybody! Only you, Daddy, only you!" His eyes began to water. Harry shoved a second finger in. 

   "And her sisters?" 

   "No. Never. Only you. I only want you, Ha-" Harry shoved in another finger. "D-Daddyy.....!" Harry curled his fingers and held them against Louis' prostate. Louis couldn't help the loud moan escaping his lips, the immense bliss taking over him as his cum shot onto his stomach. Louis whimpered at the thought of his punishment. 

   "Impatient _and_ disobedient? That just won't do, now will it?" Harry lined his aching hard-on with Louis' tight entrance and slammed in, his walls contracting around him; Harry was the one moaning now. "So fucking tight, love. My cock feels so good up that round little ass of yours. You love my cock don't you, baby? You love Daddy's cock, right?" Harry held his dick in place, cussing himself out mentally because it even drove _him_ insane when he teased, because he was teasing himself too. 

   "Y-Yeahhh.... Oh yeah Daddy I love your cock. Mmm, fuck!" Harry thrusted into Lou's ass without mercy -or lube, for that matter. Louis was a writhing and moaning mess. 

   "Who makes you feel this way, baby?" 

   "You, Harry" 

   "Say my name, baby. Tell everyone who gets to fuck you behind these doors." 

   "Harry!" Louis was on the edge, seeing stars; yet he was not about to receive another punishment. He held in his orgasm, causing his walls to clench tighter, and that felt amazing for the both of them. 

   "Gonna cum in your tight little ass, Lou. Gonna fuck you senseless." Harry thrusted faster and faster, harder and harder, and he was not planning on stopping anytime soon. Louis' ass was being destroyed, and Lou loved every second of it. "Won't walk for fucking months. Gonna fuck you like nobody ever will." Harry grunted, gripping Louis' thighs tighter and tighter, small bruises most likely to appear. "Bet you that bitch couldn't make you feel this good." 

Something snapped. 

   Harry was wild, and soon enough he spilled his large load into Louis' ass. He still didn't stop. 

   "Fucking cum, you whore." White ropes painted Harry's chest and torso, and he pulled out. Louis' head fell back against the bed when he felt something else enter him. 

Oh no... Oh fuck no... 

Oh Fuck Yes. 

   Louis heard an engine-like sound and he knew what was going on. Harry bought a fucking machine. He turned it to the highest setting, making Louis screech. Harry silenced him with a kiss and began to stroke his painful member. His cum was draining from his cock quickly, and it was almost coming out in dry heaves. Soon, nothing was coming out, and there was just a bright red dick twitching on his stomach. Harry smirked at the withering lad before him and got up, giving Louis' cock a few more painful pumps before placing the cock-ring back on and walking out of the room. 

   The sun hasn't risen yet, and they've only just begun. Harry got a remote from the kitchen counter and clicked the ON button, seconds later hearing a deafening scream. He smirked and he knew he got a good deal for buying the vibrating cock-rings. He got some orange juice for him and Louis -putting a straw in Lou's- and brought them upstairs. 

The sight almost made him feel bad. 

   Louis was moaning and squirming on the bed, crying almost as the machine fucked him senseless and his cock stimulated. Harry brought the setting on the machine a little lower before letting Louis drink from the straw. Harry set the machine on the lowest setting and turned the cock-ring off, leaving on him. Louis panted heavily, grunting as he tried to let out his release. Harry's demeanor changed suddenly. He smoothed the older lads hair back, kissing his forehead and whispering sweet nothings into Louis' ear. Louis looked up at him, seeing stars and drifting off in exhaustion. He soon caught his breath and Harry kissed him softly on the lips. Harry removed the cock-ring and small ropes spurted onto Louis' lower stomach. 

   "You asshole.... Dickhead...." Louis chuckled lightly, gasping the words onto his lover's lips. Harry smirked. 

   "Well this dickhead loves your asshole." He kissed Louis' cheek one last time before getting up and crouching eye level to Louis' abdomen. Harry began to lick the cum off of Louis' delicious tummy, swallowing the bitter-sweet taste happily. Cum was still, ever so slowly, dripping out of the tip like a leaky faucet. Harry scooped up the small pool forming at his waistline and brought his fingers to Louis' lips. 

   "Taste yourself." Louis happily took the gift and sucked on Harry's fingers, tongue swirling around them as he tasted the juices Harry caused. Harry smirked. 

   "That's a good little slut. You're so good for Daddy. Such a cock slut." Harry purred. Louis nibbled at his fingers, growing a bit tense; it was almost a mixture of guilt and anger. Harry yanked his slobbered fingers out of his mouth, giving him a soft smack across his face. Louis whimpered at the contact, not remembering the last time Harry was so rough. He heard the small alarm clock beep. It was 4 in the damn morning! 

   "The weather says the blizzard is too bad for anybody to leave their house. Simon told us our weekend had been extended. We won't be going anywhere, and nobody will be coming here." Harry stated, slamming down the button on the alarm clock and unplugging it from the wall. 

   He began to circle the bed, eyeing Louis' fragile body if it were a prized possession. He got out a whip from the dresser. 

   "Let's play a game, shall we?" He cracked the whip, just barely missing Louis' leg. "I will ask you a few questions. If I feel that you answered it untruthfully or incorrect, then you earn a strike. If you answer a certain amount of questions right, I will free one of your limbs. Got it?" Louis nodded. "Good. Let's begin." Harry eyed Louis for a moment before turning on the fucking machine again to the highest setting, earning a loud screech. "Just for my advantage." 

   "F-F-Fuck y-y-yoooou!!!" Louis moaned, throwing his head back. 

   "That's for tomorrow, love. You're my little slut today." Harry cracked the whip against the bed. 

   "Why have you always come home so late?" He questioned, glaring at Louis' hardening cock. 

  "I-I've b-b-been at the st-s-studiooo..." He bucked his hips forward, looking for friction. 

*Crack* 

   "Ungh!!" 

   "Tell me the truth, Tomlinson." 

   "They made me be with Eleanor!!" Louis' eyes began to water. Harry put the cock-ring back onto Louis' dick and set it on high, quickly stroking his over-sensitive member. Louis whined and moaned. 

   "Don't make a fucking sound you fucking slut. I knew you fucked that whore. I fucking knew it. Don't fucking lie to me." 

   "It w-was only one t-time!! I-I was drunk!! She m-made me d-do it!! She f-fucking f-filmed it!!!" Tears rolled down Louis' cheeks, Harry kissing them away. Harry stomped pumping his cock and took the toy away, setting the machine a tad lower.  

   "Do you love me?" 

   "More than anything on this whole damn earth, Harry." Louis was gasping for a breath, right on the edge of his high. Harry freed Louis' hands from the rope, the raw flesh burning at the contact of the cold winter air in the house. Harry straddled his waist, slightly moving at the speed of the machine. Their lips met and molded together, their tongues dancing and exploring their mouths. Louis was getting closer and used one of his hands to stroke Harry's cock. Harry moaned into is partner's mouth and gripped his shoulders, pushing him further into the bed. Harry used his foot to kick back the machine and Louis moaned at the sudden emptiness in his hole, clenching around the air. He back up, lining his hips with his boyfriend's. He pulled away for a moment to look into Louis' eyes. 

   "I can fuck you better than any machine can." Harry entered Louis' ass with almost a grace. He started off slow, gripping Louis' hips tightly, still feeling what was left of his cum in Louis' hole. "So warm and tight. Gonna fuck you so good, you won't walk." Louis' hands went to Harry's back as he brushed against his prostate. He kept his sounds of pleasure internal, wanting to obey Harry. "Bet Elean _whore_ never made you feel this good, huh? I been the only one to proper fuck you." 

   "Fuck, Harry!" He was reaching his high and Harry was going faster and harder. 

   "Cum for me baby." Harry growled. 

And so he obeyed. 

   Harry watched as the white strands of liquid painted the boy's chest beneath him. The sight was enough to make him release inside Louis' ass. Harry pulled out and grabbed Louis' neck, sitting him upright so he could suck him off. Harry threw his head back and ran his hands through the feather locks of his boyfriend's head. Louis swirled his tongue around the tip and took all of him in at once. Harry moaned and tugged on his hair. 

   "Yeah, love, just like that. So good to me." Harry praised. Louis moaned around his cock and looked up at him seductively. Harry stared into the older man's eyes and let another load release down Louis' throat with a loud moan. He untied Louis' ankles and kissed the raw flesh. Louis spun his Hazza around and began to lick the half-dried cum off his master. Harry bit his lip, sighing in satisfaction as the tickling feeling raced through his body. As soon as they both cleaned each other of their juices, they laid back against the soiled bed sheets. Harry cuddled with the small boy, wrapping his arms around his trembling waist, kissing along his neck and playing with his hands, ever so softly grinding into his bum. Louis whimpered quietly. 

   "Let's get you washed, love." Harry picked up Louis' fragile body and carried him to the shower, where candles were already lit and rose petals scattered the floor; Louis was too far out of space to notice it though. Harry turned on the shower, steaming hot water fumigating the boxed space. Harry gave Louis a lift to stand up, yet the boy was too weak to focus his trembling legs and his bumhole was in quite some pain. Harry brought himself and Louis to the shower and Louis winced as the water hit his wrists and ankles. Harry put himself behind Louis, letting the water hit him first instead of the weak lad. Harry picked up a bar of soap and began to was his BooBear's aching, sore body. Louis greatly appreciated that, slightly turning so he could stroke Harry's little soldier, whom was standing at attention. Harry swatted his hand away. 

   "Today is _your_ birthday, it is about _your_ pleasure; not mine." Louis didn't back away, though. He continued to attempt giving pleasure to Harry. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip. Louis loved that. He shakily got on his knees, slipping a bit and causing a worried gasp from Harry, and began to rub his fingers along Harry's cock. 

   "S-Stop, Lou." Harry warned. Louis only knew that disobeying Harry would get him worked up, and he loved being used by Harry. Harry's eyes grew darker as Louis sucked harder on his throbbing cock.  He moaned, tugging on Louis' hair, bringing him up into a rough kiss. He pinned Louis against the cold tile wall, ravishing his neck and jaw. Louis weakly wrapped one leg around Harry's waist, the pain shooting through his body. Harry held Louis up by his thighs, their hard erections rubbing against each other. Harry dropped one leg to line his member with Louis' hole. Louis clenched at the feeling of Harry's tip. Harry smirked, teasing Louis' rim with his tip. 

The sounds that echoed the bathroom were basically sinful. Harry didn't even make a noise; he got off on the pornographic moans escaping Louis' lips.

(Listen to this>> [Louis' Porn Sounds](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND9qLaOofNo) and you won't be sorry these next few paragraphs) 

   Louis held back his moans as he felt the agonizingly slow teases from both Harry's cock and his lips. His lips danced along Louis' neck, purposely avoiding Louis' sweet spot. Hickeys began to form upon Louis' jaw and collarbone as his tight bumhole received and lost friction. He couldn't handle the small whimpers escaping his lips as Harry's tip entered and left him. He whined at the droplets of water scarcely hitting his cock. 

   He cursed at the sudden bites along his neck and the tightening grip on his hips. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself, to obey Harry, but all hope was lost when Harry fully entered Louis' ass. He started to let out his moans more and more, gasping and whimpering at the sweet bliss, forming small profanities, his soft and fragile voice cracking. Harry's hand fled to Louis' cock, pumping at a faster rate than he was fucking. Louis held in his breath and let out one last sigh of relief as he watched his orgasm spurt onto Harry's hand. Harry smirked at the sight, and the obedience Louis had without being asked. Harry was soon close and as Louis mumbled his name, almost inaudibly, he cummed inside of Louis' precious hole. 

   They stared into each other's eyes for a while. The water began to run slightly cooler, and they decided to wash each other's bodies. No matter the amount of body wash or soap, they still got out of the washroom dirtier than they entered. Louis clung to Harry's body for support, still unable to walk properly. 

   "You earned quite a proper fuck in there, Boo." Harry whispered into the elder's ear. Their wet, naked bodies glued together as Harry carried them downstairs to the kitchen. Louis was sat the island, the back of the chair being the only thing to support him from falling over. Harry got out some ice cubes and began to boil some water, not really knowing how else to heat the towels since they had no working microwave. He turned Louis to look at the late sunrise of 7 in the morning. 

   "You're hotter than that sunrise right now, Lou. Covered in water and love bites. It's sexy." Harry stated, dropping a few towels into the boiling water and quickly putting a lid on the pot, jumping away in fear of being burned. He heard Louis chuckle hoarsely. 

   "That was very straight of you, Haz." He joked at his boyfriend. Harry glared at him. 

   "Do you not want a break? Or do you want me to fuck you right into the table?" Harry growled, his tone serious, which caused Louis to pipe down. He was quite thankful to give his bum a break, and was honestly quite scared of the dominant side of Harry. 

He got off on being scared. 

   But he decided to give himself a little rest, grabbing a glass of orange juice that was set on the counter from earlier this morning. He swallowed the substance, coughing at the pain in his throat. _'Note to self: Citric acid and sore voice, **not** a good mix.'_ Louis thought to himself, setting the juice aside. Harry gave the lad a glass of water, allowing him to calm and regain strength in his voice. Louis was soon distracted by the sunrise along the snowy England beach; Harry used this to his advantage. He got an ice cube from the bowl and guided it along Louis' shoulder. He jumped at the cold contact, moaning at the strange sensation of ice cold water along his back and reaching his bum. Harry kissed along the area he had just cooled. He ran his hands along Louis' sides, grabbing an ice cube and massaging the cold substance against Louis' dick. Lou moaned at the cold contact. 

"H-Harry..." He whispered, turning to look at him. Harry shushed the boy, grabbing Louis by the waist and laying him on the table, belly down. Louis felt an extremely hot material placed on his bum, hands spreading his legs and laying hot, wet towels on each one. Then, he felt Harry's finger rim his hole, only to shove something different in. Multiple ice cubes. The different temperatures mixing sent a sensation in Louis' body like no other. It was bliss. He knew today would be just utter, strange, kinky bliss...

 

   Before they knew it, the sun was setting, the place was completely trashed, and there was not one single surface that they had not fucked upon. The couple was lying on the bed in the guest bedroom where it had begun, and both were covered in cum, food, wax, and exhaustion. 

   "I never thought it would be this great and I'm the one who planned this damn thing." Harry stated, panting and failing to pick dried wax off his skin. Louis chuckled and licked some chocolate sauce off of Harry's cheek. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both wearing cock-rings and having large dildos up their asses. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  Harry awoke tied to the bed and Louis nowhere to be seen. He tugged at the restraints, failing miserably. Louis appeared, waddling into the room as much as he could without showing the obvious pain it was causing him. Harry began to get aroused at the sight of his lover holding the whip in his hand, biting his lip as he eyed the boy tied to the bed. Harry watched Louis as he walked over to the desk on the far wall, pressing a button on the remote which laid upon the top. Harry's ass began to vibrate and he threw his head back. Louis chuckled lightly, turning the vibrations higher. 

   "Not so fun now, is it?" Louis was copy-catting Harry's first tricks: the cock-ring, the rope, the whip. He wasn't too impressed. He wasn't expecting Louis giving the best head of his life whilst Harry wasn't able to let his juices slide down his throat. Harry bucked his hips into Louis' face, and each thrust earned a whip to the torso. 

   "L-L-Lou... Ungh... P-Please s-sto-stop teasing!!" He begged, fingers clawing at the rope which held his limbs to the bed posts. Louis kissed up Harry's torso, nipping and sucking on various placed to make Harry squirm in pleasure. Multiple profanities escaped his lips as Louis proceeded to deep throat the boy. Unable to cum, Harry was seeing stars and his breathing became uneven. Louis stopped suddenly, pumping Harry's twitching and throbbing cock furiously. It was utter ecstasy; a painful ecstasy, but still blissful pleasure. 

   "Lou... L-Lou let me c-cum... Please!" Louis pumped faster, spitting for lubrication. Harry threw his head back, letting out an unbelievably loud moan. You'd think he was being tortured to death, yet in a way, he was. He bucked his hips up, another crack of the whip towards his chest as Louis bit and sucked at his hips. Louis went back to sucking off the younger lad, whip in one hand and the other tracing his hole lightly. 

   "F-F-uck shit fuckfuckfuck...." Harry breathed out. Louis slowly shoved one finger into Harry's ass, curling it slightly and pulling it out. The repetition of the action was making Harry weak. 

Sweet, sweet revenge. 

   Louis took Harry all the way down his throat, taking the cock-ring by his teeth and pulling it up Harry's shaft painfully slowly. With a final flip of the tongue, Harry let himself loose all over Lou's face. Several whips were given to his thigh, but he didn't care. 

   "No cumming until I say you can." Louis mocked, kissing Harry roughly, letting the liquid drip onto his face as he tasted what had gone into his boyfriend's mouth. Louis untied Harry's limbs, spun him so he was belly-down on the bed, and fucked him into the mattress. His sensitive cock was rutting against the sheets as his hole was penetrated by Lou's rock hard dick. The sensation was over-whelming, and Harry was being brought closer and closer to the edge again. His milky white juices were soon draining out of his tip as he was still being buried into the soft material. 

   "Bad boy, Harry." Louis smacked his ass and Harry let out a groan that was, to say the least, extremely pornographic. Harry knew he was in for the best Christmas ever. 

 

   It was mid-day, and the two horny lovebirds sat side by side as they watched the most romantic porn they could find, wanking each other until they could barely stay away. This time was different from the others; it was not sex or fucking for revenge. It was love making. That's was this holiday was truly for. To experiment and find themselves and to explore their erotic little minds. They truly bonded, and with that last 7 hour long love-making, they soon gazed into each other's eyes as their climax took over them and nothing could be more perfect.  

   Their hands were sweating, arms shaking and minds racing as Louis slowly fucked Harry into his own personal paradise. The heat pooling in his stomach growing until he came with a shout. 

   "OHHHH LOUUUUIS!!!!" Harry moaned, clawing at the leftover scabs of his lover's back. Louis looked directly into Harry's eyes to watch him cum, and the moment that the sweet liquid hit his chest, Louis was out for the count. Louis was seeing stars -glorious, glorious stars- and he too told the world who was truly giving him bliss. Who he truly loved. Who he could never imagine being without. Whether it be in front of press or not, he would always look at Harry like an angel. 

   Whether the fans knew or not wasn't the point. The point was that they could still love each other better than anyone in the world even without the world seeing it. And so as they cuddled on the livingroom floor in a sweaty and sticky mess, they continued to hold each other like were soul mates.

   "Just wait until Valentine's Day, Boo." Harry grinned., kissing the top of Louis' head. Louis, however, chuckled lightly. 

   "Valentine's Day? No, love, your birthday will be a day you won't forget." And, thus, this became a regular thing. Birthdays, Holidays, and Anniversaries were dedicated to the pleasures of either both, or the other. Come midnight, the boys were fast asleep in the warm comfort of their flat, the cold and harsh winds of the blizzard rustling the trees. They didn't care. 

That had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? ;)  
> It took me way too long to write this... and omg damn this is long... (That's what she said PINK!) but I wanted something good.  
> Oh my damn this was pretty extreme for a first. Let me know if you like it guys! Kisses 4 Kittehz! MWUAH!! :* Bai. :)


End file.
